Cameron Monaghan
|luogo di nascita = Santa Monica |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Cameron Monaghan è un attore e modello statunitense noto soprattutto per aver interpretato il ruolo di Ian Gallagher nella serie televisiva Shameless. Biografia Giovinezza Cameron è nato a Santa Monica, in California, figlio unico di Diane Monaghan, una specialista di reclami assicurativi che ha preso la decisione di avere un figlio come madre single. I due si trasferirono a Boca Raton, in Florida, poco dopo la sua nascita. Riconoscendo che Cameron era un bambino eccezionale, la madre ha inviato la sua foto ad agenzie di moda quando aveva tre anni. È apparso sulla copertina del suo primo catalogo all'età di cinque ed è apparso nella sua prima pubblicità regionale all'età di sette anni. Ha frequentato la "Addison Mizner Elementary School" ed ha iniziato a sviluppare le sue doti di attore comparendo in teatro per la Little Palm Children's Theatre's in opere come Stuart Little, Winnie-the-Pooh e The Pumpkin King (adattamento teatrale di Nightmare before Christmas). È inoltre apparso nel film indipendente The Wishing Stone, girato a Lake Worth, in Florida. Carriera Inizi Monaghan si è imposto all'attenzione nazionale nel 2003 per il suo ruolo di Winthrop Paroo a fianco di Kristin Chenoweth e Matthew Broderick nell'adattamento televisivo ABC di The Music Man. Quando racconta la decisione di lanciare il novenne Monaghan, il regista e produttore esucutivo Jeff Bleckner spiega: "Ci sono alcune persone, quando le metti su pellicola, che hanno una sorta di capacità di espandersi fuori dallo schermo, verso di voi. Ecco come è stato con Cameron. Dal primo secondo abbiamo visto questo in lui. Stavamo cercando qualcuno che aveva quel fascino meraviglioso. E Cameron l'aveva." Nel 2004 ha iniziato ad interpretare il ruolo ricorrente di Chad, uno dei compagni di classe con bisogni speciali nella serie televisiva della Fox Malcolm. Il ruolo gli valse il Young Artist Award come miglior giovane attore televisivo in un ruolo ricorrente. L'anno successivo ha iniziato ad interpretare il ruolo ricorrente di Palmer Noid nella serie di Nickelodeon Ned - Scuola di sopravvivenza. Successivamente ha interpretato altri ruolo in diverse serie televisive come Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, The Mentalist, Detective Monk, Three Rivers, Fringe, The Glades e Terriers - Cani sciolti. Nel 2005 Monaghan ha recitato nel western indipendente Brothers in Arms. L'anno seguente ha recitato nel ruolo di Kevin O'Doyle, il fastidioso vicino di casa di Adam Sandler, nel film commedia Cambia la tua vita con un click. Successivamente ha recitato in diversi film, tra i quali Santa Clause è nei guai, Diamond Dog - Un tesoro di cane, Safe Harbor - Un porto sicuro e L'alba di un vecchio giorno.Ha inoltre interpretato il ruolo del ragazzo detective Bob Andrews nei film I tre investigatori e l'isola misteriosa e I tre investigatori e il castello del terrore. Shameless Nell'aprile 2010, Monaghan è stato scelto come uno dei principali membri del cast della serie televisiva di Showtime Shameless. Nella serie, che ha debuttato in televisione nel gennaio 2011, Monaghan interpreta Ian Gallagher, il figlio adolescente gay di una grande famiglia disfunzionale di Chicago.. Sarah Hughes di The Independent ha lodato l'interpretazione di Monaghan esaltando la capacità magistrale di fornire "una delle raffigurazioni più sfumate di un adolescente gay adatto ad essere mostrato in TV negli USA." Matthew Gilbert di The Boston Globe ha descritto le prestazioni di Monaghan come "straordinarie". E il mezzo di comunicazione gay AfterElton.com ha citato l'interpretazione di Monaghan di Ian per essere aggiunto nella lista "2011 di break-out TV Actors". Nel febbraio 2014, Showtime ha annunciato di aver rinnovato la serie per una quinta stagione, in programma per iniziare la messa in onda nel 2015. Carriera adulta In concomitanza con il suo ruolo in Shameless, Monaghan ha continuato ad interpretare una varietà di ruoli in serie tv. Nel 2011, ha interpretato il ruolo, come guest star, di Nick Peyton, un ragazzo accusato di aver ucciso suo padre, Marine, nella serie poliziesca NCIS - Unità anticrimine. Nello stesso anno ha recitato nel ruolo di Jonathan McKenna nella serie Rizzoli & Isles. Nel 2012, ha interpretato il ruolo, come guest star, di Eddie Sandow, un diciannovenne che prende in ostaggio due persone, dopo l'accusa a suo padre di violenza sessuale, nella serie poliziesca Law & Order - Unità vittime speciali. In aggiunta ai suoi crediti televisivi, Monaghan ha continuato ad apparire in una varietà di ruoli cinematografici. Nel 2011 ha recitato nel teen drama Disney Prom - Ballo di fine anno. Nel 2012 ha recitato nella commedia 2nd Serve. Nel 2014 ha interpretato il ruolo di Adam McCormick nel dramma indipendente Jamie Marks is Dead. Nello stesso anno ha interpretato il ruolo di Mason Ashford, il migliore amico e l'interesse romantico di Rose nel film fantasy d'avventura Vampire Academy. Inoltre ha interpretato il ruolo di Asher nel film distopico The Giver - Il mondo di Jonas, accanto a Brenton Thwaites, Odeya Rush, Jeff Bridges e Meryl Streep. Nel 2015 ha recitato nella serie Gotham Vita privata Dal 2014, Monaghan vive nella zona di Los Angeles, dove ha risieduto da quando aveva circa dieci anni. Interrogato sulle sue radici nel sud della Florida, Monaghan ha spiegato: «''' La maggior parte della mia famiglia non vive più lì .... Ho un paio di parenti che vivono nel nord della Florida. La mia città è molto più a sud, quindi non c'è una vera ragione per tornare lì.»' Ha espresso interesse nella musica ed è in grado di suonare la chitarra, l'armonica e l'ukulele. I suoi interessi sportivi sono la boxe, il ciclismo, la corsa, lo snowboarding e lo scii. Ha frequentato corsi di kickboxing, Taekwondo e XMA (Extreme Martial Arts). Interrogato sul suo orientamento sessuale, Monaghan si è identificato come eterosessuale. Nel febbraio 2013, rispondendo alle richieste di informazioni riguardo alla sua sessualità su Twitter, Monaghan ha twittato: '«''' Questa è l'unica volta che risponderò a questa domanda: No, io non sono gay. Sì, interpreto un personaggio gay. No, la questione non dovrebbe essere rilevante .... Grazie a tutti per le gentili parole. Ci si sente un po' "strano" a fare coming out come ragazzo etero.» Premi e nominations Filmografia Attore *''The Wishing Stone'' (2002) *''The Music Man'' (2003) Film TV *''The Adventures of Tango McNorton: Licensed Hero'' (2005) Cortometraggio televisivo *''Malcolm'' (Malcolm in the Middle), negli episodi "La nuova classe di Dewey" (2004), "I culturisti" (2004), "Campagna elettorale" (2005), "Opera" (2005), "Gli emarginati" (2005) e "Il nuovo presidente" (2005) *''Brothers in Arms'' (2005) *''Threshold'' (Threshold), nell'episodio "Il sangue dei bambini" (2005) *''Desperate Hippies'' (2005) Cortometraggio *''Cambia la tua vita con un click'' (Click) (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (Criminal Minds), nell'episodio "L'uomo nero" (2006) *''Santa Clause è nei guai'' (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) (2006) *''Ned - Scuola di sopravvivenza'' (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide), negli episodi "Guida ai disgustosi esperimenti di anatomia e ai ragazzi di terza media" (2005), "Guida agli insuccessi e ai tutor" (2006) e "Guida alla classe di arte e agli oggetti smarriti" (2006) *''I tre investigatori e l'isola misteriosa'' (The Three Investigators and the Secret of Skeleton Island) (2007) *''Dream Machine'' (2008) Cortometraggio *''Diamond Dog - Un tesoro di cane'' (Dog Gone) (2008) *''Disarmed'' (2008) Cortometraggio *''Running'' (2009) Cortometraggio *''Numb3rs'' (Numb3rs), nell'episodio "Il dirottamento" (2009) *''PG Porn, nell'episodio "Helpful Bus" (2009) *I tre investigatori e il castello del terrore'' (The Three Investigators and the Secret of Terror Castle) (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (The Mentalist), nell'episodio "Rosso segreto" (2009) *''Safe Harbor - Un porto sicuro'' (Safe Harbor) (2009) Film TV *''Detective Monk'' (Monk), nell'episodio "Il signor Monk e il Clan dei Cooper" (2009) *''Three Rivers'' (Three Rivers), nell'episodio "Un posto per vivere" (2009) *''Fringe'' (Fringe), nell'episodio "Conseguenze indesiderate" (2009) *''The Glades'' (The Glades), nell'episodio "Amori clandestini" (2010) *''L'alba di un vecchio giorno'' (Another Harvest Moon) (2010) *''Terriers - Cani sciolti'' (Terriers), nell'episodio "Pimp Daddy" (2010) *''Two Boys'' (2010) Cortometraggio *''Bad Bunny'' (2010) Cortometraggio *''NCIS - Unità anticrimine'' (NCIS), nell'episodio "L'interrogatorio" (2011) *''Corey & Lucas For The Win'' (2011) Webserie *''Prom - Ballo di fine anno'' (Prom) (2011) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (Rizzoli & Isles), nell'episodio "Morti sospette" (2011) *''Shameless'' (Shameless) (2011-2016) *''Law & Order - Unità vittime speciali'' (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit), nell'episodio "L'ombra del padre" (2012) *''2nd Serve'' (2012) *''Jamie Marks Is Dead'' (2014) *''Vampire Academy'' (Vampire Academy) (2014) *''Mall'' (2014) *''The Giver - Il mondo di Jonas'' (The Giver) (2014) *''Gotham'' (Gotham), negli episodi "L'indovino cieco" (2015), "L'ascesa dei cattivi" (2015), "Un nuovo giorno" (2015) e "L'ultima risata" (2015) *''Mercy Street, negli episodi "The New Nurse" (2016), "The Haversack" (2016), "The Uniform" (2016), "The Belle Alliance" (2016) e "The Dead Room" (2016) *Son of Zorn'' (2016) Serie TV *''Amityville: The Awakening'' (2017) Doppiatore *''Avatar - La leggenda di Aang'' (Avatar: The Last Airbender), nell'episodio "L'Indovina" (2005) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'', nell'episodio "Flip-Flopped" (2007) Note Monaghan, Cameron